WoO Sprints 2002
World of Outlaws: Sprint Cars 2002 would be the first game that would drop the "Dirt Track Racing" name and instead would brand itself on the World of Outlaws racing series instead. It's also the first game of the series to be published on more than just the PC as it was released for the Playstation 2 system. The game would have a complete revamp in it's HUD as well as it's UI in general. The Career Mode was similarly structured as it usually was but it wasn't based on just picking a single series but more on a driver schedule and accessability to the tracks the player could race at. Again multiple chassis were available to the player and each one would be an upgrade to reach a higher level of competition. There were also multiple skins available that could be applied on any car. The Single Race mode also allowed players to run either a standalone race or run the full format of heats and mains which is a first in the series of games. This would also be the first of the series to not include the ability to extract the game's Tracks, Cars, and Skins which culled modability into the series from here onward. Game Modes Quick Race Quick Race can either be a single race or it can be a full formatted event. The Single Race or Brief format race allows the player to pick the time of day that the race will take place which also changes the track state. Quick Race also doesn't allow the player to pick a generic chassis and only allowed them to pick one of the 25 WoO drivers that are available in the game. There is also the Full format mode which will take the player through the full race format starting with the Practice and Qualifying then running 2 Heats, a Fast Dash for the top 12 A Main qualifiers and then the B and A Mains. Championship Championship is a new mode introduced in this game and it takes the player through a 24 race schedule as one of the 25 WoO drivers available to play as. The game goes from race to race until the end of the season and calculates the points for the drivers in the season. Unlike Career, Championship only runs for one season and then resets itself back. Time Trial Time Trial is also a new mode for anyone wanting to try to set fast times, Practice, or possibly figure out setups for the car without having to deal with the AI cars. Career Career Mode recieved a huge revamp in how things work. The biggest thing is that at the start, certain tracks are locked out for the driver to travel to. As the player receives more money from events, they can travel to tracks farther outside of the starting point which is between Williams Grove and Lernerville. The Player also can rise up the ranks as they unlock more tracks and can purchase better cars and upgrade them to be more competitive. The series select is based off of a weekly driver schedule and there are 3 races at maximum each week. This can either be a Local series race, a Regional series race, World of Outlaws Support series, or the World of Outlaws and you can race in only one event per week. It was a much better system than what The previous games had used where the player had to physically look at a separate screen to the race screen and swap between series before entering an event where as now the player can select what races they want to run at the beginning of the year and not have to even look at the schedule unless they want to know what the next track will be or if they have multiple cars that they run depending on series. there was also the addition of the trophy case so the player can look at all the individual trophies they have won for special events and championships. Multiplayer Multiplayer didn't recieve much of a change and was pretty much the same system since 2000 in Dirt Track Racing. The player could choose whatever skin they wanted including those of the WoO drivers and could race in either LAN or Server based races. Tracks The game features 14 Real Tracks from the US as well as 3 fictional tracks that can be raced on. The Fictional Tracks are available in everything but Career mode while the Real tracks are a mix of well known tracks that have been seen in previous games as well as a few new tracks to the series Fictional Tracks Rattler Valley Rattler Valley is a dirt Road Course that only turns left. There's multiple sharp left hand turns as well as a 270 turnaround in order to allow the cars to make it back to the start finish line, It's based in a desert and has multiple tunnel sections as well as asphalt sections Canyon Run Much like Rattler Valley, Canyon Run is a very unconventional track design however not as much as Rattler Valley. Canyon Run has 8 corners and is essentially 2 ovals on the same track. The start finish line is on the upper portion of the speedway which is also a paved section of track while the dirt portion is the lower half of the track. There are two transition areas where the cars go down a hill to the dirt and back up onto the asphalt oval. Icy Eldora Icy Eldora is exactly as the name implies, Eldora in the winter. There's a lot more to this though than just putting snow on the track and changing the way the cars handle on the speedway. there's also two ramps in the main pit entrances on the entry to turn 1 and Exit of turn 4 as well as a complete ice rink so that way you can pretend like you're playing Rocket League with Sprint Cars. Cars/Drivers The game features 25 World of Outlaws drivers from the 2002 season of racing.This is enough drivers to fill out the whole 24 car fields in Career mode and not have any generic cars besides the player car. * #10K Tyler Walker * #83 Jac Haudenschild * #8H Johnny Herrera * #2 Andy Hillenburg * #5M Mark Kinser * #11 Steve Kinser * #20L Danny Lasoski * #17 Joey Saldana * #19 Stevie Smith * #1 Sammy Swindell * #10 Dale Blaney * #7 Craig Dollansky * #2F Brad Furr * #93 Kevin Gobrecht * #1X Randy Hannagan * #12 Greg Hodnett * #U2 Paul McMahan * #20 Jason Meyers * #28 Brian Paulus * #3 Daryn Pittman * #15 Donny Schatz * #11H Tim Shaffer * #4J Jeff Shepard * #6 Brooke Tatnell * #21W Danny Wood Cars/Difficulty The cars take on a much simpler stat style and it uses a bar to determine the cars power, Speed, and Handling assistance. The difficulty also changes the driver skill as well as the car stats making it harder to drive as well as making the AI Faster. The AI Skill is the same as the car speed